Humanity
by StarofCalamity
Summary: When Max discovers that the school still exists and has plans to recapture her Flock she must weigh up what is important to her. Could she leave the Flock to keep them safe? Soon her DNA starts mutating beyond belief, turning her into something... alien.
1. Chapter 1

I had just discovered that the School were tracking the entire Flock because of me being there. And that they were going to come and kidnap the Flock soon... I had to get away from the Flock. Because maybe then they wouldn't be kidnapped. It was the middle of the night, and we were sleeping in a cave. I sneaked out of the cave and flew away into the night. I kept flying all night and all of the next day. I didn't stop flying until I knew I was far enough away from the Flock.  
Now I was almost falling out of the sky. Tired I nose dived and landed. I ran to the nearest shop and stole some food, and then I sat, alone on the pavement.  
"You're that bird kid, Max aren't you?" someone asked.  
"No, I'm not. Not anymore. I'm not going to fly again" I told them.  
"Why?"  
"Because if I do then they won't be safe" I whispered, more to myself then the person with me.

*  
FANG POV ONE MONTH LATER We had searched the country for Max, even posting on my blog and sneaking into the School. She wasn't there and we very nearly didn't make it out of the School. Nudge hadn't talked in weeks, and we were running out of hope. Desperately I opened my blog and looked on the comments section for anything about Max. I spotted a message from someone called Max and clicked on it;  
"Fang,  
I'm not coming back. I am never going to fly again. I'm a liability, the School will find you.  
I'm so sorry, and Fang I-  
Max"  
We couldn't let her leave no matter what. I had to see her one more time...

AN. 5 reviews to continue 


	2. Chapter 2

Yes, I Maximum Ride had started to go to school. I appreciate the irony, trust me! I had started at the local high school a few days after leaving the flock. Meet Maxine Chase,a completely "normal" teenager. Of course, underneath I was still me but I had to keep hidden.

I had been at the school two months by now. I had fallen asleep in the lesson.

"Maxine! What was the answer to the question I just asked?"

"Fourty two?"

"The Earth is fourty two years old?"

I shrugged, already bored. School had never been for me.

Of course, I ended up with a detention, which I wasn't really bothered about - compared to flyboys or Erasers that's nothing.

After detention I went into the school library and logged onto Fang's blog.

The latest post was another 'Message To Max'. Gulping, I swallowed and read on.

"Dear Max,

You've been gone two months now. You just vanished off of the face of the Earth. We even searched Itex buildings across America, we checked the School and old vacation houses. Why won't you come back? We know the School hasn't found you, so where are you?

We miss you - I miss you.

Come back Max!

If anyone has seen Max please contact me"

Tears rolling down my face I closed the window and walked away from the school. As I didn't want to be found, I wasn't staying at Mom's or anywhere I had stayed before. I was living in a little cave. I still used the Maximum Ride Credit Card- the School didn't know I had it (Jeb had secretly made sure I found it) yet the Voice wasn't there. It was as if I was losing my identity.

I walked into Mcdonalds and stood by the till. "3 large fries, 2 cheeseburgers, a hamburger, a large coke and a Mcflurry please" I said, picked up my order, ate it quickly and left. Then I headed to a supermarket and bought some red hair dye. I was going to make myself look even more different then I used to.

I really hadn't flew since I arrived in the town. I was itching to fly but I couldn't let myself, because then I would want to find the Flock. The cave where I was sleeping was a ten minutes flight away from town, but a three hour walk. Sighing, I wandered up to the cave, it was already dark by the time I got there.

I dyed my hair using water from a nearby stream, and then fell asleep on the cave floor. Waking up at dawn, I started the walk back down into town. Buying a bagel at Starbucks and then walking to school, I couldn't help thinking about the flock constantly.

Sighing, I went to school early and logged onto a computer. Opening Fang's blog I read the newest post.

"Location: Somewhere in the US

MAX

We haven't seen Max in two months and we don't have a clue where she is. But all we know is, we miss you Max!

NUDGE

Today Nudge stayed absolutely silent, she hasn't said a word all day!

ANGEL

Today Angel used her amazing mind control powers to get us into Disney Land - and to persuade us it was a good idea...

IGGY

Iggy got his sight back yesterday! It was only just for a few minutes, but he saw! He's hoping it will happen again :)"

I gasped - Iggy had had his sight back! Even though it had only been for a few minutes, I felt so happy for him. And then I groaned remembering the message about me. In a way I wished they would give up, but in another way I was touched the Flock cared so much.

I hovered over the comment button and shook my head. If I commented they would try harder to find me.

Sighing, I couldn't hold myself back. I clicked the comment button.

"Don't come looking for me! It won't help anyone. They'll find you...

MAX"

Then I logged off the computer and headed for lessons.

*

FANG

Eyes widened, I read the message.

"Don't come looking for me"

I thought Max would want her Flock back together. She couldn't really have posted that message could she?

*

MAX

After school I walked up to the cliff, and found that I had been followed by bullies from school. If I had had time I would have beat them up, but they took me by surprise. They pushed me over the cliff edge.

Screaming I tried to extend my wings but found I couldn't. Probably my own fault for not using them for two months...

Instead of turning into splat art on the valley floor, someone caught me.

"Huh?" I said before closing my eyes.

When I opened them again, I sat up and looked around. I saw Fang sitting in front of me and realised he was who had caught me. Luckily though, he didn't recognize me.

"What happened?" I asked him, feigning confusion.

"You fell, no, you were pushed. I caught you"

"How? I fell into the air..."

Fang extended his wings, and I gasped, trying not to reveal my identity.

"Are you ok?" he asked concerned, and folded his wings in.

I nodded and looked away.

"I'm going to go to sleep now" I said and walked into the cave.

It was only about 9pm - the old Max would never go to sleep so early.

I heard voices outside and listened.

"The post came from this town. Max is definitely here!" Gazzy said.

I groaned- they had found me. Luckily though, they didn't recognize me. The hair dye,clean clothes and coloured contacts had really helped.

I was being shaken awake, it was morning. "Hey, since you're sleeping rough, Tiffany's going to Mcdonalds to get some food, do you want anything? Food's on us" Iggy said.

I stiffened. I was starving and could do with about 5 cheeseburgers but didn't want to make the flock suspicious. "2 cheeseburgers please, and some fries. I'm starving. Haven't ate properly in days .Thanks"

Iggy looked like he was about to say something and then nodded.

A few minutes later "Tiffany" (Angel) returned with the food. The flock had 4 burgers and 2 fries each. I looked at them enviously, but knew I couldn't return. The School would kidnap them..

"You're hungry!" I said, looking at Angel, but making sure to have mind blocks up.

"You remind me of someone... and we're always hungry."

"Who do I remind you of?" I asked tensely.

"You remind me of Max. Maximum Ride" she whispered.

The Flock gathered by the cliff edge and I sat a few metres away, looking out over the horizon. After a few minutes Fang came and sat next to me.

"How did you fall off the cliff?"

"I didn't fall, I was pushed!"

"Oh. Look do you know anyone called Maximum Ride?"

I shook my head "No" and added silently; she's not called that anymore.

"I've got to go to School now" I said, and started walking down the path silently.

Fang turned cold. "You work for the School?"

"No, I said I'm going to school, high school not anything else."

I didn't go straight to school but instead stayed a few metres away, down the hill, listening to what the Flock were saying.

"There was something strange about that girl" said Iggy.

"She reminded me of Max"Angel said.

"But Max would have saved herself on that cliff" Nudge argued.

"She promised never to fly again. She looked like Max. " Fang said, desperate for me to be Max.

"But she couldn't have been. She looked too different and - she didn't act anything like Max" Nudge shouted.

I didn't want to hear anymore and just walked off to school.

*

When I left the school that night, I spotted five dark figures in the air, and realised that the flock were following my every move - why? Did Fang still think I was Max (which I was but I didn't want them to know that). Annoyed, I walked back up to the cliff and sat down. By now it was seven o'clock and I was starving. I went into the cave and found the breakfast bars. Taking four out of the box I went and sat outside.

Seeing the Flock there, I realised that they might get suspicious of me eating four cereal bars, so put two back.

"Hi, you still here?" I asked them and they nodded.

"Why are you following me?" I asked.

Angel was staring at me. "She has wings!"

"No I don't! You're crazy"

I groaned, my secret out. I realised I could still pretend that I wasn't Max.

They were all staring at me.

"Fine I have wings" I said, and unfurled my wings.

"It's you Max!" Nudge said hugging me.

I stepped back. "I'm not Maximum Ride. I'm Rochelle. I fled the School last year, please don't send me back!" I said, crying convincingly.

Disappointed the flock froze. "You could always come with us" Fang said quietly.

"I would but, I can't fly"

And with that I ran away down the cliff. I watched as the Flock flew away, upset. Had I done the right thing by lying? I was only trying to keep them safe.

A.N Thanks for the reviews. 10 more to continue :D


	3. Chapter 3

The Flock didn't give up that easily, Fang kept on posting "Messages to Max" on his blog, and I still read them. That doesn't mean I was going to go back. I knew that they would be kidnapped if I did - and I didn't know why they hadn't kidnapped me yet, as Itex would know where I was (with their tracking devices.  
Anyway, a few weeks after the flock met me in my disguise - "Rochelle", the red hair faded back to my normal colour- that was some rubbish hair dye!  
I couldn't be bothered to dye my hair again, expecting that the Flock had left town. I hadn't counted on them being so determined to find me. That one comment on Fang's blog had meant that they stayed in town. Of course, I didn't know that until I checked Fang's blog at school.  
"We've been in a town for two weeks. Supposedly Max is here, but we haven't been able to find her. Why is she hiding from us?" read the short post.  
Looking around the computer suite I saw that no-one was around. Grinning, I unfurled my wings for about the third time since I had left the flock. It was the only way I could tell myself that I wasn't just made it all up.  
Hearing the door open I snapped my wings shut and turned around, hoping that whoever had arrived at the door hadn't seen my wings.  
"Wha..." the person at the door said. I realised that it was my friend Samantha. Yep - one of my first friends outside of the Flock. She was in all of my classes.  
"Hi Sam" I said, with my fingers crossed hoping she hadn't seen my wings.  
"Why do you have wings?" she whispered.  
"No, I don't!"  
Sam crossed her arms. "Maxine, you do!" I was about to walk past her when she said something else. "Maxine...Max. You're that missing bird kid!"  
"I'm not... I do have wings but I don't know Fang or..."  
"Do you go on his blog?"  
"No..."  
"Well how do you know his name?"  
"TV"  
She frowned and I sighed. "Fine, I am 'that bird kid' but you can't tell Fang or anybody or..."  
Sam hugged me. "I'm your friend Max. I promise I won't"  
I snarled "I've heard that before."  
"Max, I won't betray you. I'm your friend"  
I nodded - I might as well trust Sam - she had been my friend for months.  
In the last lesson of the day Sam whispered to me "Can you fly?"  
I shook my head.  
"But the blog said-"  
I laughed silently - she was a Fang fangirl! "Sam, I could but now I can't ok!"  
"Have you lost your wings?"  
I stiffened and shook my head. "If I fly then they won't be safe. I can't explain how, but if they see me again then they won't be safe" I repeated.  
She nodded and we talked about normal things again.  
I walked back up to the cliff, alone. When I reached the top I sat down and looked over the edge, thinking about Fang and the others.  
I heard the sound of wings fluttering behind me. "Damn. They've found me" I whispered. I did something I am ashamed of now, I pretended. I did the worst thing I could.  
"Max!" Angel screamed and ran up to me. It was taking all my energy to block my thoughts from her. I stared out at the horizon, tears dripping from my face. I had to stay away from them.  
"Max!" Gazzy and Nudge said and ran up to me too.  
I longed to ask where Fang and Iggy were but that would end my plan.  
What was my plan I hear you ask? To pretend I couldn't remember.  
I heard people landing behind me.  
"Max!" I heard Fang say. "Max?" Iggy shouted.  
"Fang, there's something wrong. I can't access her thoughts"  
"Don't panic Angel"  
I breathed slowly, and turned to them. "Who are you?" I said and they all burst out crying.  
"What have they done to you Max? They'll pay!" I heard Fang say.  
"How do you know my name?"  
"Max, oh Max. We're your friends" Nudge said.  
"You don't remember us?" Fang sat down, devastated.  
"Do you have wings?" Iggy asked.  
. "Yeah"  
Fang breathed a sigh of relief. "Can you fly?"  
Please don't hate me for lying! I shook my head. "No."  
"Can you remember any of us, Max, can you remember me?"  
I hesitated. "No"  
Before I could admit the truth, I ran down the cliff, crying. I couldn't do this. When I reached the bottom and saw no members of the Flock, I sat down on the pavement.  
"Stupid Fang. Why couldn't they just leave me here?" I growled under my breath. "I'm only trying to protect them" I whispered.  
Hearing swearing I turned around to see Fang standing behind me.  
"I only remember a little" I told him.  
He stepped forward. "I know you're lying Max. Why did you leave?"  
I shook my head. "There are things worse than being alone. Like the School. Like Itex" "Max. You were safe with us"  
"I was, you weren't" I replied, walking away already.  
"Max, we were safe!"  
"Not unless you can withstand hundreds of bullets and whitecoats and flyboys, being kidnapped and locked in a cage again"  
He winced and ran in front of me, blocking my path.  
"Max, are you saying you betrayed us?"  
I looked away. "Fang- I would never betray you. What I'm saying is I left to save you all. They were tracking you through me. A chip or something"  
He breathed deeply. "Max. We could have coped with the flyboys, rather than lose you. Please come back"  
"Remember Rochelle?"  
He nodded. "That was me. I lied to you"  
He shrugged. "I don't care, Max just please come back."  
"I can't fly"  
He turned away. "I don't care whether or not you can fly, you're part of the Flock. But how come you can't fly?"  
"Three months, I haven't flown in three months"  
" That doesn't mean you can't fly"  
We walked close to the cliff edge (this was the lower edge of the cliff) and I turned to him. "Fang, if I fall-"  
"I promise I'll catch you"  
I took a deep breath and jumped off the cliff edge.  
What happened next?  
That would be telling! You'll find out soon enough though.

A.N Thanks for reading. I'm aiming for 6 reviews to upload again. 6 and I'll update tommorrow. 10 or more, and you get an instant update!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

I screamed and fell, just remembering at the last second to unfurl my wings. I gasped in relief as I hovered, airborne.  
"I can fly!" I screamed, with happiness. I had thought that after three months without flying that I might have lost the ability too.  
Fang laughed beside me. "Fang, you do know I'm not staying don't you?"  
"Don't go Max."

I shook my head and took off at supersonic speed away from him. I didn't want to leave, but more than that, I didn't want to be in a cage.  
When I had been flying for about an hour at this speed, and had traveled over 400 miles I flew downwards, exhausted, and sat down on the path.  
I fell alseep on a bench and woke up the next morning. I went into a shop, and stole a mobile phone and top up. Remembering Sam's number I typed it in.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi Sam, it's me Max"  
"Hi Max, you ok? Where are you?"  
"I'm fine and I don't know where I am. Somewhere hundreds of miles away from school."  
"How'd you get that far away so fast?"  
"I flew."  
"Cool" I detected a hint of jealousy in her voice.  
"I saw Fang again... but I couldn't stay with the Flock. So I did what I do best. I ran. Like I ran from the whitecoats, from the Erasers. Like I ran from Jeb. But this time I was running from my friends"  
"Why didn't you stay with them?"  
"The whitecoats would track them through me"  
"Max! I'm so sorry. There's something else, is your Mom called ?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"She's on TV telling you to come back home"  
"But I've been gone months before and she hasn't.  
"There was a message from a girl called Nudge. She said for you to come back"  
I bit my lip. "I've got to go!"  
I went and got something to eat and then jumped back into the air. After an hour of gentle flying I got a call on my phone.  
I answered straight away, for once trusting.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi Max, it's Nudge. Please come back" "I can't Nudge. I really, I just can't, K?"  
"No, you really need to come back. We miss you"  
I ended the call. Sam must have given them my number using the blog.  
I kept on flying for hours, and eventually I reached the ocean. Although I was exhausted I kept on flying. After five more hours of flying I spent an hour flying at supersonic speed and then stopped, seeing a land mass below. I must have flew extremely fast then!  
I flew down and realised exactly where I was.  
Paris,France.  
I sat down on a bench in front of the Eiffel Tower and fell asleep, exhausted. When I woke up, it was morning again. I had another call.  
"Hi, Max here"  
"It's Iggy. Come back to the Flock, we don't care if they can track us"  
"I'm too tired to fly for a day or two, but I'll come back soon." I wasn't sure if I was lying yet.  
"Where are you - we'll meet you there?"  
"Paris"  
Iggy seemed to choke on something. "Where did you say?"  
"Paris, France."  
"I don't think Angel can fly that far. I don't know if any of us can fly that far"  
Suddenly I heard another voice.  
"Maximum, have you ever wondered the truth about why you and the flock exist?"  
I groaned, the giver of fortune cookie advice- the Voice- was back.  
A.N Anyone have any ideas about what The Truth will be? 


	5. Chapter 5

A.N Thanks for the reviews. I know some people didn't like the idea of Alien Max, but it's not going to turn into a total sci-fi story; this is just key to some of the plot. I like a lit bit of sci-fi though. Major Fax coming soon. And someone will soon turn evil… I wonder who? =)

Please keep reading everyone, and I hope you enjoy the story.

I'd love 5 reviews for this chapter… :)

"Maximum Ride, the reason you were all created is not to save the world. That is a lie. You were created to save the Solar System. Oh Maximum Ride. Poor child. Because I can see the future. And he will be the first…" the Voice said.

"What do you mean he will be the first?"I snapped.

"Oh child, the boy you call Fang will die."

"When Hell freezes over. And Voice, how can you see the future? And the Solar System…"

It was official. The Voice had lost it. Although, since it was in my head, and no-one else could sense it, did that mean that I had lost it?

"I can see the future Maximum because I am not of this Earth. And neither are you"

Yeah right. "What do you mean?"

"2% bird. That part was true. 47% human and 51% something else. Want to guess?"

I stayed silent.

"Alien. Maximum, you are part Martian"

"Yeah right."

"Just ask the one you call Jeb Batchedler."

I flew as fast as I could to America, and finding Jeb, I slapped him.

"Are you the Voice?" I demanded.

"I was once, not now…"

"It told me… it told me I was an alien!" I choked out.

Jeb swore and turned back to me. "You weren't meant to know. Then you would fly back home…" he slapped a hand over his mouth.

"But I was born here, an experiment?"

"You were. The DNA, the Martian DNA, we were given by them."

"Real aliens! They came here, Oh my…"

"Max, YOU'RE an alien."

That shut me up.

"But, they came here, to give the DNA, because of something that is yet to come. Something they can see, in their visions of the future. They would not say."

"Could I just fly out through the atmosphere?"

"They said that they were shielded, they would not explode. So yes, if you had a spacesuit, yes"

"If I'm an alien, then what about the Flock?"

"Human"

"So I can't just abandon the Earth. Damn"

I sat down and looked up at him. "If I'm alien, then how come I'm the same as you? As the Flock…"

"You are changing, becoming more alien. You will gain powers, and things will change."

"I'll prove you're different Max!" he shouted and showed me a video. Martians, were on it, welcoming the child then named Experiment 7. Making them part of their culture.

*

I flew back to the flock, realising I wanted to see them again more than anything.

"It's starting" I whispered, looking down to see that my skin was blue. I flew faster than I ever had before, determined to get to the Flock.

I blinked and stopped mid air, realising I was there. I had only flew for an hour and I was already with the Flock.

I saw Iggy in front of me. "Hi Iggy!"

"Max? I thought you were in France. You couldn't have got here so fast."

"I did though"

I touched his arm and he drew back. "Max? You're freezing!"

"It's getting worse…" I whispered, realizing I was lucky that Iggy couldn't see me – blue- right now.

"Tell Fang that I'm here. Tell him to come here. But tell him to close his eyes"

Iggy flew off and I hovered, still staring at my blue skin.

51% Alien skin.

"Max? You're here!"

"Close your eyes Fang, please"

Sighing he did as I said. "What's wrong Max?"

"The Voice said something. Said I was different"

"Well we all are different"

"No! Not like that! He said that 51% of my DNA was… alien"

"And you believed him?"

"I believed a video from Martians, and Jeb saying I was an alien. And there's this… Fang open your eyes"

He opened his eyes and gasped at me.


	6. Chapter 6

"You're blue Max!"  
I sighed, suddenly feeling dizzy.  
"Yeah I know."  
"Does that mean you really are an alien?"  
I nodded then looked him in the eye. "Does it bother you?"  
He looked thoughtful. "Yeah, but you're still Max. Aren't you?"  
I nodded "Course I am – what do you think I am, E.T?"  
He looked serious. "You sure you're still – you?"  
I nodded. "I don't feel any different inside if thats what you mean."  
"Good"  
"Fang, there's something I need to tell you. The Voice said, that I could run from the School…"  
"We could all run Max, doesn't mean we're going to"  
"No, he said I could fly to Mars"  
"Please Max. Don't, just don't"  
"I wasn't going to anyway."

"Should I tell the Flock?"  
"Tell Nudge and Iggy, I don't think that Angel and Gazzy-"  
"Tell us what?" came four voices.  
I sighed and turned to face them. I heard them all gasp – except Iggy.  
I tapped the back of Iggy's hand three times – don't worry and he suddenly started to frown.  
"Max? What did you just do? Because I can see"  
I turned to Fang "Was that a coincidence?" I mouthed.  
"I don't think so"

I gripped hold of Fang's hand as I told the Flock all about what had happened.  
"Get out Max" growled Nudge.  
"Give me one reason to" I whispered.  
"If you care you'll leave, before you have a chance to change beyond recgonition."  
Sometimes Nudge can say the smartest things- doesn't mean I have to listen though.

The Flock voted for me to stay- three -two.  
That night we settled on a cliff edge and I sat on the edge of the cliff looking out.  
Fang sat next to me, keeping watch, while the others slept.  
"Why don't you go to bed, and I'll keep watch?" Fang said.  
"Don't need any sleep yet."  
"How long since you last slept?"  
"Four days."  
He tried not to look shocked.

I spent the night keeping watch, and Fang eventually went to sleep.  
"Nudge, I'm still me."  
"How do you know Max?"  
I collapsed on the cliff floor. "Can't breathe" I chocked.  
I heard Nudge shouting "See! Aliens can't breathe here! Max has to go"  
I saw Fang shake his head. "We can save her. Come on, we'll take her to Jeb"  
"But that's the School-"  
"I know it is. And I know he's evil but we've gotta save her"


	7. Chapter 7

"Don't" I managed to croak out but then my vision went black.

*

I woke up on a sofa.

"Where am I?"

"Max! You're awake!" Fang said and I smiled.

I managed to sit up. "What happened?"

I turned to see , my mother, standing at the door.

"Max, how far did you fly yesterday"

I blushed and thought back over the last few days. "I was in Paris two days ago, and then yesterday I found Jeb. And then I found the Flock."

"How long did it take you to get from where Jeb was to finding the Flock?"

"About an hour?"

"Six hundred miles an hour! You were probably just so tired..."

I stood up shakily. "I'm still blue..."

"Yeah I know Max" Fang said.

"Where are we?"

"Don't worry Max, we didn't go to Jeb. We're at your Mom's house."

I stared at my hands.

"How do I know that I'm not going to turn evil. I don't even know who I am anymore..."

Fang pulled me outside and jumped into the air, pulling me after him.

"You're Maximum Ride"

I sat down in a tree and grinned. By now it was night time. We stared up at the stars.

"I could go up there..." I whispered.

Fang turned to me and said "Go on then"

He ran inside and found an oxygen canister.

"But -" I said.

"Just go on Max"

Sighing, we flew higher and higher.

"You think it's safe?" I asked Fang.

"Nothing's safe!"

At fourty thousand feet we stopped. Fang was absolutely breathless and I was starting to get tired.

"I'll be right back"

Gulping, I flew higher and higher.

Eventually I reached the edge of the atmosphere, closing my eyes I surged through. I kept my eyes closed and kept flying. I could barely breathe, and I didn't know how I wasn't being obliterated or something...

I heard the sound of machinery buzzing and opened my eyes. I was on the surface of Mars!


	8. Chapter 8

Staring at the red rock in amazement I touched the rocks and picked one up. Then I sat down and stared down at the Earth below. Sitting on the rock, I couldn't help but cry as I looked at the planet that had been my home, and how far I was from home. Seeing a little robotic machine coming towards me, I gasped and realised that unless I wanted headlines all over the Earth about Martians then I would have to go.

Now I know I should have just done a quick U + A but I just wanted a bit of fun. I grabbed a rock, put it in my pocket, and wrote in the rocky dust "I come in Peace! x Max" and let the little robot take photos.  
And then I flew away, and soon I heard a strange noise and was back in Earth's boundaries.  
I flew down to thirty thousand feet to see Fang waiting for me.  
"Hi Fang" I said, smiling. Mars didn't feel like home, I was happy on Earth.  
I forgot all about the little Mars Rover until the next day...

A.N Five reviews to continue 


	9. Chapter 9

Groggily I walked out of the bedroom at 's and went downstairs. It was only just after five am so I was expecting the Flock to be having a rest - we don't often have a chance to have a lie in. "Who's there?" I said when I heard crashing noises in the kitchen.  
I walked into the kitchen to see Fang and Iggy staring at a newspaper. Iggy could still see! That must mean I had some special healing powers.  
Hormonal teenager with superpowers? Not sure that's a good idea.  
"What's wrong?" I said and gasped when Fang held up the newspaper.  
"We are not alone!" screamed the headline.  
I was just about to shrug and walk away when I saw the picture. It was me, on Mars. Luckily there were no pictures of the message.  
"No-one will care" I argued but Fang shook his head.  
"Do you want to be dissected?" he snapped and pushed me out the front door. I sat on the ground and cried, no-one wanted me.  
Five minutes later, just as I was about to fly away, Fang,Iggy,Angel and Gazzy appeared in the doorway.  
"U+A" Fang whispered and they flew up.  
"No. You don't need to. The School will find you" I protested and he shook his head.  
"Is that what the Voice told you?" he said, his voice filled with scorn.  
Sighing I flew higher and higher. Fang was still holding the newspaper.  
"Aliens on Mars- will they invade the Earth?" read the caption.  
Hearing screaming below we swooped lower. I saw a little boy of about 8 about to be beaten up by two teenagers.  
I nosedived and Fang grabbed my arm. "You're not the hero. Don't Max. If someone else sees you!"  
I pulled myself away. "Aliens and monsters, well what about him? That little kid? If I can't save him why don't you?"  
"Because Max, I'm tired and hungry and we've got to get away. If someone finds you..."  
"Five minutes" I said and landed.  
"That's what you said last time" he muttered.  
I walked closer to the little boy and stepped in front of the two teens. Raising an eyebrow I stared at them.  
"Is that that alien?" one screamed, excited.  
I tried to keep calm and stayed still.  
"Do you speak English?" one said.  
I tried not to thump him.  
"Can you understand us?"  
I grabbed the little boy and pulled him away, to where Fang was waiting. The little boy then ran away, now safe enough.  
One of the teens grabbed my arm and I tried to shrug him off but he was strangely strong.  
"Get off me!" I growled and managed to make a run for it.  
"You can never forget Maximum! You're not human, you're going to hurt someone!Go back to the School!" Yeah, like I'd follow his advice.  
AN I'll update daily if I can. Ten reviews would be totally amazing (and would provoke the longest chapter I have ever written =) ) but just knowing people are viewing this is gr8 lol.  
Five reviews would be cool *hint hint*  
Bye 4 now Star of Calamity 


	10. Chapter 10

Those teenagers must have been sent by the school - otherwise why were they so weird!  
We flew for about an hour and then landed by a shop.  
"Nudge" I said, staring at Fang.  
"What about her? We left her behind"  
"No! She's on the TV!"  
Fang turned in shock to see Nudge on CNN News.  
"Monique Ride told us about her experiences regarding the Alien"  
"She was my friend, and then she showed her true self. She's an alien! She's blue!"  
"What was her name dear?"  
Nudge turned to the camera with an evil look in her eye. "Her name is Maximum Ride"  
I swore and turned away from the TV. "I'm leaving. They're going to link this with you, Fang! And then the Flock will be in even more danger"  
"They're worse without a leader" he said and started walking towards a Mcdonalds.  
We were walking down the street, my head down trying to hide my blue skin, when Fang stopped still in the middle of the road. I looked up to see hundreds of people shouting.  
They had signs like "ET take me home!", "Beam me up" and "I heart UFO's"  
Blinking, and trying not to laugh I quickly walked into the Mcdonalds.  
"Ten cheesburgers, ten fries and ten cokes please" Fang said to the cashier who waved away his money.  
"If aliens like her" she pointed at me, "are your friends I don't want to get on the wrong side of you"  
Sighing, we ate and ran down the street.  
One of the people with the signs ran up to me and grabbed my shoulder.  
"Take me with you!" she whispered and shook my head.

We flew away and I couldn't help but feel as if things were about to get worse... 


	11. Chapter 11

I was sitting on a cave floor staring out at the horizon. "You OK Max?" Fang asked.  
"I'm BLUE!My skin is BLUE! And I've got a headache... but I'm ok"  
"Max? What was Mars like?"  
". cold"  
"Hmm... so you're not going to abandon us all and go there are you?"  
"Why would I? I've known you guys since...forever"  
"I know it's just you're an alien and Nudge and..."  
Annoyed I stood up ran outside, and unfurled my wings. Flying as fast as I could - which with my new alien powers was about 1000 mph!- I screamed and just focused on flying. Everything was a blur. Eventually I calmed down and stopped. Exhausted, I sat down on a tree. My internal navigation (yes avian-human hybrids have an amazing sense of direction) told me that I was about five hundred miles from the flock.  
Oops.. 


	12. Chapter 12

I flew back to the flock as fast as I could.  
"I'm sorry guys. Real sorry. I didn't mean to leave like that. I was just upset"  
Fang nodded curtly.  
Eventually we started to talk again.  
The rest of that week passed without incident, until something happened that changed all of our lives forever. A lone Eraser. The Erasers were meant to be extinct, but one survived somehow. Snarling, he had flew high into the sky and grabbed Fang. Before we knew it, Fang was gone - probably headed back to the School.  
"We've got to go save him" I whispered.  
"Max. I don't think that's a good idea" Angel whispered.  
"Excuse me?"  
"It's just... if we all get captured... why don't we just cut our losses?"  
We all stared at her shocked.  
There was definitely something strange going on with Angel. Definitely. She wasn't acting normal.  
"ANGEL! We are going back for Fang, I mean he's like our brothers and -"  
The School was a thousand miles away. If I used my alien power - making my superspeed increase so I was flying about 3000 miles an hour, I would be exhausted, but I would be at the School sooner than Fang.  
"If you guys don't want to save Fang I will go to the School by myself. Your choice; fight or flight?"  
Angel bit her lip. "Flight"  
I couldn't believe it! That little coward! She must be an imposter or something like an Angel II, instead of Max II. Yeah she was 7 years old but what's your point?  
Iggy shrugged and stared at me. Iggy could see - and could now fight even better.  
"Max. You do realise we're going to lose."  
"If we lose then we lose. I'm sorry Iggy but I can't just abandon Fang" I choked.  
"Fight" he said and stacked his hands on top of mine.  
"Gazzy?"  
"Angel- I can't leave her on her own. Flight"  
"Nudge?"  
"Fight"  
I sighed, we were going to save Fang!

A.N Sorry for the amazingly long time between updates, I feel really guilty. Please R+R - I'm aiming for 40 reviews by the end of this chapter. I'll try and update tommorrow if I have had enough views and reviews.  
XD Star of Calamity 


	13. Chapter 13

"Listen guys, you start flying and I'll fly ahead and try and get to Fang before he reaches the School"  
Everyone nodded. Even Nudge, who still hated me but had returned to the flock - she had nowhere else to go.  
I started to fly as fast as I could, laughing at the utter exhilaration of what I was doing.  
Spotting Fang in the distance, I flew faster and faster.  
He was being carried by two Erasers! Two! The Erasers were truly back.  
Growling, I kicked the Erasers, and grabbed the unconcious Fang. It had been easy. Too easy. The Erasers had practically asked to be beaten. They didn't fight back, or scream or insult me. As if they wanted to be caught.  
I looked up and saw Itex helicopters. It dawned on me that the Erasers had allowed me to find Fang. So I would get kidnapped by the School.  
Groaning and dizzy now, I looked down to see a tranquilliser dart in my arm.  
Feeling my vision narrow, I tried desperately to keep hovering in mid air.  
Instead, I fell.

*  
I woke up in a massive crate - bigger than any other I had ever been in. Almost immediately, I felt insanely alert- as if I had drank 20 cans of Red Bull; but not as hyper as I would be if I had done that.  
"Fang?" I whispered and sighed in relief when I saw him sitting next to me.  
"Max? You ok?" he said looking scared.  
"Well as alright as I could be in a crate!" I said.  
"Not what I meant. I meant, well, just look at yourself"  
I glanced down at my hands and saw that they were glowing.  
"Fang, listen, if I'm an alien, does that mean that I shouldn't be here, on Earth?"  
Fang looked shocked. "No! Max, you're my best friend!"  
I looked out through the mesh of the cage to see someone walking towards us. The cage wasn't big enough to stand in, so I couldn't see the person's face.  
The woman ( she was wearing tights and high heels) said in a booming voice "Experiments Eleven and Thirteen. There is a reason you are here."  
She unlocked the cage and we quickly crawled out, before she changed her mind. I looked around to see a wall of bullet proof glass separating us from her. We were still trapped.  
"You are part Martian" she said.  
Fang approached the glass confused. "Just Max. She's got blue skin and..."  
"Who told you that you aren't alien, Subject Thirteen?"  
"Jeb Batchedlar told me I was the only one in the flock" I said.  
"Flock" she scoffed.  
"Thirteen, you are alien. Batchedlar lied to Eleven. In fact both of you are alien"  
I was about to start arguing with her when Fang leaned against the glass wall. Slowly his skin turned blue. So the woman was telling the truth.  
Right?  
I didn't know what to believe.

A.N R+R 


	14. Chapter 14

Fang started to groan as he looked down at his blue hands. I put my hand on the glass.  
"And we are the only aliens in the Flock correct?" I screamed at the woman and she didn't even blink.  
"Correct" she said in a high pitched squeak. I turned back to Fang.  
"Are you ok?" I whispered and he looked dazed.  
I stared at the glass.  
"Why do you want us?" I snarled.  
"Oh, we aren't done experimenting on you both, don't worry"  
She looked at me mockingly. "Oh Maximum, how could you be so stupid? Believing that your friends were free? But don't worry - we don't need them now! All we need now is you and your friend Fang. With alien DNA and super powers, you will change Itex. This day was DESTINED to happen.  
We were always headed towards this, since the day you were born. You will help ITEX."  
I looked at her. "I will never help you"  
Seeing Fang fall to the floor unconcious, I sat down next to him.  
"What have you done?" I screamed.  
The woman looked blissfully happy. "I did nothing. That is just Fang's 'alien DNA activating. You see Maximum? I did nothing"  
"Fang? Are you alright?"  
He moaned and I sighed with relief.  
"Max? What's happening?"  
"Fang? We're... in the School"  
He groaned again and seeing his blue hands he looked up at me in confusion. "What did you do?"  
"Nothing"  
I grasped at the glass in desperation, we were trapped, and Fang was still too unwell to get up.  
I stood up and looked straight at the woman in front of me.  
"Why are you evil?" I spat.  
"What is evil? Define evil. Think. See it from my point of view."  
"I'm not like you! I could never see your point of view"  
Fang shakily rose to his feet and touched the glass. With a deep look of concentration on his face, he continued to stare at the glass. Eventually it fell to the ground shattered into a thousand pieces.  
Like our hopes of an ordinary life.  
A.N R+R. New title, new genres, new summary. 5 reviews would be cool ? :) 


	15. Chapter 15

We managed to escape from the school. It took us hours, but finally we felt safe enough to stop running (well actually we were flying but you get the point) .  
"Fang, I sent the others to find you" I pointed out.  
"They'll have been captured" he realised.  
We flew back towards the School and found them, sitting in a cave crying.  
We landed and ran up to Nudge.  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
"You're alright?" she said, shocked.  
"Course. Maximum Ride's always ok."  
I realised that they had known that trying to find Fang would have been too deadly. They hadn't followed me. It made me angry that the Flock hadn't followed my orders, but relieved that they were fine.  
Nudge stared over at Fang and his blue skin.  
I groaned- we had some explaining to do. 


End file.
